


The Things You Do (how do you do?)

by cave_leporem



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Explicit Sex, Light D/s, M/M, Voice Kink, motorskink fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cave_leporem/pseuds/cave_leporem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motorskink: From BT coverage of today's first (?) MotoGP practice session:<br/>(about Dani) "He had a good battle with Marquez last year but was eventually done by the younger man"<br/>Done in what way??? ;) (prompt 8, page 6)</p><p>"You could make me do anything with just a smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Do (how do you do?)

**Author's Note:**

> I so very nearly didn't de-anon for this. It's the most explicit thing I've ever written; I now know how it feels to blush even as I keep typing the next line.
> 
> Then I thought, fuck it :D
> 
> Title from Roxette: 'How Do You Do'.
> 
> Enjoi. (I did.)

_Brno, 2013. Sunday night.  
  
_ The bar lighting was dim; it suited his mood.  
  
 _Three tenths. Three God damned tenths. What do I have to do to beat this kid?_  
  
Dani attempted to find happiness in the bottom of his glass. No good; it was empty. He felt somebody push past him and raised his head to accept their apology.  
  
Or not. It was Marc. _Perfect._  
  
“Dani!” The kid was all smiles, and why not? He’d just won a fourth consecutive race in his rookie MotoGP season. It was a dream come to life.   
  
“Marc,” Dani acknowledged.   
  
Marc’s smile faded slightly when nothing else was forthcoming. He sought for something to say, and landed on the old classic. “Get you another drink?”  
  
Dani sighed. It was impossible to stay miserable around Marc Marquez; there had to be an unwritten law of the universe to that effect. The slightest hint of that smile disappearing created a chain reaction; it would have to be a stronger person than Dani to withstand the crippling _need_ to bring it back.   
  
He sighed again. “If you’re offering.”  
  
“Sure! What can I get you?”  
  
 _A race win._ It was on the tip of his tongue. But that would make Marc’s smile go, God, it might even make him sad.  
  
Dani’s had a few drinks tonight, it must be said. “Whatever you’re having.”  
  
Was it the dim lighting, or did Marc just _wink_ at him? “You gonna try to keep up with me?”  
  
 _It was three God damned tenths. That’s **it**._  
  
Dani sat up straight. He pushed his empty glass away slowly, and turned to face his team mate head on. “Is that a challenge?” He asked softly.  
  
Marc grinned at finally provoking a response. “If you think you’re up for it.”   
  
Without breaking eye contact, Dani flagged down the bartender and ordered the next round. Marc paid without complaint, not looking away.   
  
Dani picked up the first of the little row of shots, and downed it. He slammed the glass back onto the bar upside down.  
  
Marc looked _delighted._  
  
“Try and stop me,” Dani said.  
  
Marc took his own shot, coughing slightly at the burn of high-proof, unmixed alcohol. “It’s _on_.”  
  
-*-

Jorge glanced over at the bar, debating another drink. His brain took a while to interpret what he was seeing, but when it sorted everything out and gave him a coherent image, he wondered if he hadn’t already had too much.   
  
Because there was _no way_ Dani Pedrosa had got himself into a drinking contest with Marc Marquez. Something was very wrong with the world. He elbowed Cal. “You seeing this?”  
  
Cal followed his unsubtle pointing, and burst out laughing. “He’s what, five feet? There’s no way this is going to end well for him.”  
  
“What’re you… Oh. Oh.” Aleix trailed off in the middle of his sentence. He cocked his head and studied the odd scene intently. “Marc’s going to feel that in the morning,” he concluded.  
  
The other two blinked, and turned to him in unison. _Creepy._  
  
“ _Marc’s_ going to feel it?” Jorge questioned. “Dani was drinking already when the rest of us got here! He’s a midget! There’s no way he’ll win!”  
  
Aleix shook his head. “No, look-“ the meaning of subtly continued to be lost on the trio, “Marc’s flushed already. Dani’s hands are steadier. And Dani picked the alcohol.”  
  
“What does that have to do with the price of peas in Persepolis?” Cal looked down at his bottle. “Yeah, I’ve probably had enough,” he admitted.  
  
“I can’t believe you managed to say that,” Jorge said, staring at him with admiration.  
  
His English friend smirked. “I’m a man of many skills, Jorge.”  
  
The Majorcan smirked right back. “That what Lucy tells you?”  
  
“Every night. Jealous?”  
  
“Of her? Nah. You, on the other hand…”  
  
“Hey! Flirt with me all you like, but Lucy’s off limits!”  
  
“Jealous?”  
  
“ _Hell_ yes I am!”  
  
“Guys?” Aleix coughed, disrupting the conversation. Jorge smirked again. Cal arranged things so his knee coincidentally hit his friend’s just as Jorge was taking a drink.  
  
Beer spilled onto the table. Jorge watched it flood the surface mournfully. “Now I need another drink,” he pouted. And gasped. “The bar!”  
  
Cal gasped with him. “The competition!”  
  
They craned their necks, trying to spot the Honda riders anywhere alongside the countertop.  
  
“That’s what I was trying to say,” Aleix said. “They left a minute ago. Together.” He rubbed his hands together. “Theories?”  
  
“One good Samaritan helping another to bed?” Jorge wondered. He scowled at their disbelief. “I’m getting the ridiculous ones out of the way first!”  
  
“Alright then,” Cal took up the gauntlet. “They said goodbye at the lift and went to sleep their hangovers off alone.”  
  
Aleix pinched the bridge of his nose. “You poor, innocent souls,” he bemoaned. “You’re worse than Pol.”  
  
Jorge slammed his palm on the wet table, and immediately regretted it. “Take that back!” He shouted, wiping the liquid on Cal’s jeans. The Englishman shoved Jorge, nearly knocking the Majorcan off his seat.   
  
Aleix ignored the byplay with the patience of being an older brother (to _Pol_ ). “Then think of something interesting!”  
  
Cal bit his lip, and tumbled over the edge of dithering into the gaping maw of cold, hard truth. “Why is this even up for debate? I mean, the only question surely is, which room?”  
  
Jorge grinned. “Want to find out?”  
  
The Englishman went slightly green. “No,” he said weakly, “Not really.”  
  
“You’re no fun,” the Majorcan moaned.   
  
A little stronger, Cal replied. “That’s not what you said at Indy.”  
  
“What’s that then?” Aleix asked, “Three-all?”  
  
Cal scratched his chin. “Think I lost count after the fifth innuendo. Jorge?”  
  
“You had me at _hello_.”  
  
“Four-three, then,” Aleix amended the score to the sound of Cal choking on air. He looked over at the abandoned line of shot glasses. One was left, standing alone. “Wonder what they made it to?”  
  
Jorge raised an eyebrow. “Opening bets, gentlemen?”  
  
-*-

Marc stared as Dani put away his third shot to no apparent effect. “You aren’t even slurring! Where do you put it all?”  
  
Dani grinned, refusing to show the wooziness in his head. “Only a life of gleeful liver abuse can teach you that,” he enunciated carefully. “Experience has got to be good for something.”  
  
“You can’t sell me that!” Marc laughed. “You’re hardly an alcoholic, Dani.”  
  
“The things you drive me into,” Dani laughed with him.  
  
The air between them changed. It was suddenly charged with unspoken possibilities, and Dani didn’t know if the catalyst was his words, or the glint in Marc’s eyes. Their mirth trailed off, leaving a heavy silence.  
  
Well aware of the older man’s stare, Marc picked up his second to last shot. He let the liquid trickle into his mouth, and made a show of swallowing slowly.  
  
Dani licked his suddenly dry lips.   
  
Marc followed the movement. He leant in close, and whispered into Dani’s ear. “I think I’ve proved I’m a fast learner. Want to show me some of your… experience, Dani?”  
  
Dani drew back a few vital inches to catch Marc’s eyes. “Are you sober enough ask me that?”  
  
Marc shrugged easily. “Probably not. But are _you_ sober enough to say ‘no’ and mean it?”  
  
“Probably not.” Dani barely breathed the words into the small gap between them. He blinked, the context abruptly coming back to him. “Not here,” he said.   
  
Marc’s eyes glittered in the low lights. He held out his hand. “Then come with me.”  
  
Dani got to his feet, relieved when he didn’t stumble. He took Marc’s hand, and didn’t look back.  
  
-*-  
  
The door didn’t stand a chance; as soon as the light flashed green, it slammed against the wall. Marc kicked it shut on the way past, throwing the keycard to places unknown. Everything he wanted to know at that moment was in front of him.  
  
Dani smoothed his hands over Marc’s chest, reaching up to grip his shoulders. “Yeah?” he asked for the last time.  
  
Resolute, Marc nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
“Thank _God_ ,” Dani muttered, as he pulled the younger man down and pressed their mouths together. The kiss was hot, deep and dirty, lips barely touching before opening and letting tongues seek each other out, tasting the sweet alcohol they’d both imbibed and the desire growing between them.  
  
One of Marc’s hands ended up in Dani’s hair, the other up the back of his shirt. He stroked over the muscles even as he pulled on the dark strands, earning a groan from the older man. He broke the kiss only for need to breathe, gasping wetly against Dani’s mouth. “While you’re back there…” he murmured, and pulled his arm up, taking Dani’s shirt off with minimal fumbling.  
  
As soon as skin was revealed, his hands were on it, tracing lines and shadows and the dip between Dani’s collarbones, the scars from crashes and surgeries too many to remember. Experiences every one of them.  
  
Dani’s hands were busy on his buttons. “Fast learner you might be,” he punctuated the words with short, hard kisses, “But patient you are _not_.” It felt as though some of his hair had been torn out as his shirt went over his head.  
  
Marc shrugged the loose fabric off his shoulders, and squeezed at Dani’s waist. “With this to explore? You’re joking, right?”  
  
Dani met his eyes, gaze serious. “No,” he said softly. “I’m not.”  
  
Marc’s eyes widened. “Are… are you sober enough to say that and mean it?” He cursed the stutter and the _ache_ it put in to the words, plain for anyone to hear.  
  
“Enough to know I won’t regret this tomorrow morning.”  
  
Marc shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. “I’ll take it,” he said, “For now.”  
  
“Ask me again when we wake up, if you need to.”

 _When we wake up._ Dani wasn’t planning to leave, after. “You bet I will,” he said, louder. It shook away the sudden serious tone; Dani grinned at him.  
  
“I’m not betting against you again; you could make me do anything with just a smile.”  
  
“I’m not asking you to go to war for me,” Marc smiled, “But I _do_ want you to take off your trousers.”  
  
Dani snorted. “Really? You went there?”  
  
“Less laughing, more stripping.”   
  
“No patience-” Dani started, before Marc’s hands on his crotch shut him up. He added his own hands to the mix and shucked his trousers off wordlessly, wondering just how he managed to find himself here in Marc’s hotel room, in this situation.  
  
“You were saying?” Marc raised a cocky eyebrow.  
  
“Impatient works for me, too.” He went for the buttons on Marc’s jeans, only to have his hands caught and pushed back by the younger man.  
  
“On the bed. I want to see you.”  
  
 _Jesus Christ._ Dumbstruck for the second time in as many minutes, Dani backed away until his knees hit the edge of the frame. He eased himself on to the mattress, legs splayed, underwear tented _obscenely_ , propped up on his elbows.   
  
Marc watched it all with darkened eyes, hands still resting on the fastening of his trousers.  
  
“Aren’t you going to-” what, Dani didn’t know. _Take them off? Join me?_  
  
“Aren’t you going to _show_ me, Dani?” Marc purred the words.   
  
Dani’s breath caught. “You want to-?”   
  
Marc nodded once. “Let’s just leave it at ‘I want’ for now, shall we?”  
  
God, _that voice_. That voice was the only thing that could compel him to fight back his furious blush and reach a hand into his boxers, encircling his cock. Dani groaned at the dual sensations of sudden, firm friction and the tangible feel of Marc’s enraptured gaze following his every move.  
  
“Show me,” Marc said it like an order.  
  
And Dani- Dani _obeyed_.  
  
He stroked himself under the fabric once, twice, just to frustrate Marc the littlest bit. His team mate growled almost inaudibly at the tease; the sound bypassed Dani’s ears completely and sent shocks through his nervous system. “Marc,” he whispered, unable to tell if he was pleading, teasing, or just re-affirming the reality of being sprawled nearly naked in Marc’s bed under the heated gaze of the man himself.  
  
“Dani, _show me_.” And he couldn’t tell either if Marc’s words were commanding, or begging.  
  
He pushed his boxers down over his hips, down his thighs, and kicked them off. Grace had deserted him when they first kissed; modesty was proving harder to lose, and he couldn’t meet Marc’s gaze anymore. He shut his eyes and laid back fully on the bed, legs falling open, going only by the sound of Marc’s breathing for guidance.  
He heard the hitch when he put his hand back on his cock; a bitten off moan when he pumped himself, trying to balance the pleasure with making a show of it. This was nothing like masturbating alone; even if he ignored the noises his team mate couldn’t stifle, there was a presence, a weight to the act borne of the knowledge that he was only doing this because _Marc told him to_.  
  
His orgasm approached quicker than he expected; the feel of Marc’s hungry eyes following his every movement creating tension in his gut that threatened to spring free at any moment, only held back because _Marc hadn’t said he could_.  
  
It was something Dani had never known he wanted. “Marc,” he gasped, “God, Marc, so close- I need-” He bucked his hips, frantic, desperate for Marc to say something, anything. And then-  
  
“Let go, Dani. Let me see you let go.”  
  
It was _that voice_ , that husky, commanding tone that shot through Dani like a bolt of lightning. He quickened his pace, thrusting into his fist until he came, feeling hot fluid covering his hand and stomach, thinking only of _Marc_ , and _Marc wants this_ , before the pleasure cascaded over him and thoughts were lost entirely.

Dani felt strung-out, _wrecked,_ panting for the breath he’d forgotten he needed as he climaxed. He blinked his eyes open dazedly as he felt the balance of the bed shift, and warm, bodily weight settle over one of his thighs.  
  
Marc’s eyes looked black, pupils completely blown. He stroked a hand through the mess on Dani’s stomach, smearing it into his skin. His hand trailed lower, passing Dani’s softening cock and faintly tracing the outline of his pucker.  
  
“Too sensitive?” He asked hoarsely, as the light touch caused the older man to shiver. Marc had stripped while Dani’s eyes had been closed, his cock hard and leaking against Dani’s leg. Dani rolled his shoulders, turning the movement into a hedonistic stretch that arched his back, pushed his hips down into the mattress and brought his knees up, thigh rubbing gently against Marc’s cock. It was his team mate’s turn to shiver.   
  
“I want everything you want to give me,” Dani whispered. His throat hurt; he might have screamed at some point during his orgasm.  
  
Marc smiled, pressing more firmly on his hole, and Dani knew it had been exactly the right thing to say.  
  
The younger man used his taller frame to blanket Dani on the bed, hand reaching for the drawer in the nightstand as their lips met in a searing kiss. It stole the air from Dani’s lungs just as he thought he’d remembered how to breathe again.  
  
There was a soft snick as Marc uncapped the lube he’d been searching for. He broke the kiss and sat up, squeezing some onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. His hand returned to Dani’s hole, and he gently pressed one finger inside.  
  
Dani clenched; he couldn’t help it. Marc eased the finger out, back in, spreading the lube around. He placed his other hand on Dani’s chest and held the older man there when he tried to buck up.  
  
“I think you like listening to my voice,” Marc said softly, no less intensely than before. “Like hearing me tell you what to do in this exact tone; even now, you’re trembling.” He stroked his hand over tanned skin and reached the mess Dani had made before; as then, the swiped his hand through it and spread the liquid further. “Listen to me now, Dani, I’m telling you to relax. I’m telling you to focus on me and my voice and let nothing else distract you from it.”  
  
He felt Dani’s muscles loosen slightly, and pressed a second finger in.   
  
“Look at you. You had me spellbound before, watching you stroke yourself in the bed I slept in last night, all because I told you to. I wasn’t sure you would at first, you blushed so beautifully and I _know_ you couldn’t meet my eyes because it’s like nothing you’ve done before, what I’m doing to you now. The way you respond to me Dani, it’s intoxicating. I could lose myself in that dazed look you gave me, and never want to find my way out again. Look at me, Dani. Look at what you’re doing to _me_.”  
  
Dani hadn’t even noticed his eyes were shut. He’d tuned out everything except the cadence of Marc’s voice, the words sending fire through his veins and making his cock stiffen again against all laws of biology. He opened his eyes.  
  
Marc looked as wrecked as Dani felt; lips swollen and wet, eyes dark with lust, a flush spreading beneath the skin of his neck and shoulders that made him glow.   
  
He looked like sex incarnate, like a golden prince seduced into sin and debauchery. _And Dani was doing it to him._  
  
“Do you see?” And he wouldn’t _stop talking_ , and the visual to accompany that decadent voice made Dani groan, the only noise he was capable of making then. “Everything you’re doing to me, I want to do to you twice over.” He worked a third finger inside and spread them, stretching the muscle in preparation. “I want you to _let_ me.”  
  
Dani’s hands, motionless till now, groped for the condom Marc had dropped with the lube at his side. He tore open the packet and rolled it down over Marc’s cock, stroking him through the latex. Marc froze, watching Dani watch him with lust-darkened eyes.   
  
He found the lube next, and squeezed some onto his hand. He stroked Marc slowly, covering him in slick. “I want you now.” Dani punctuated the word with a twist of his hand. “Give me everything, Marc. Anything you want.”

Marc pulled his fingers free and wiped the excess on the bed sheet. His palms cradled Dani’s head as he leant down for a short, bruising kiss. “Like this?” he murmured against Dani’s mouth.  
  
Dani pressed their lips back together and spread his legs wide, giving up any semblance of control. Marc shifted to kneel between them, taking the gift for what it was.   
  
“Like whatever you want to do to me,” the shorter man replied, the words nearly lost between gasps and kisses.  
  
Marc ran his hands down Dani’s body, pausing at his hips. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” he whispered, before lining himself up and pressing in.  
  
It burned, it _ached_ with sweet fire as Marc penetrated him inch by inch. The pain only heightened the pleasure; he’d never tell Marc to stop. He dug his hands into the mattress for something to cling on to.  
  
“Dani,” Marc was chanting his name like a prayer. “Dani, God Dani, you feel-”  
  
“Marc.” It was all he could think, and everything he could say. “Marc, _don’t stop_.”  
  
He felt Marc’s hips come to rest against his own as the younger man bottomed out. “You okay?” Marc gasped out, his restraint evidently close to breaking.  
  
“ _Move!_ ” Dani pressed up as far as he was able.   
  
Marc started slowly, not wanting to hurt the smaller man. Then Dani tilted his hips, thrusting in counterpoint, and restraint was gone.  
  
He grabbed one of Dani’s legs and held it up at his waist, giving himself better access to thrust, to plunder his team mate’s body so willingly given and change his angle, searching for the spot that would make Dani scream again-  
  
“ _Marc!_ ” Dani’s voice broke mid-moan. Marc grinned, and went harder.  
  
Disjointed praises and curses poured from his mouth unbidden; Dani’s name featuring in all tones under the sun. Sweat formed and trickled down his neck, over his shoulders; in a show of strength that was one of the most sensual sights he’d ever seen, Dani leaned up close enough to follow the path of one droplet with his _tongue_ , lapping at the salty taste on his team mate’s skin.  
  
Inspired, Marc put his arms around Dani’s body and _lifted_ , sitting on his heels, feeling the shorter man tremble against him. Dani tried to stabilise himself; Marc trapped his arms against his body and bit gently at Dani’s ear.  
  
“Don’t move,” he ordered his team mate, “Let me do this.”  
  
Dani blinked, the words slow to penetrate his lust-fogged mind. He relaxed in Marc’s hold, trusting his team mate with _everything._  
  
Marc thrust up in the new position, the sharper angle making Dani cry out and wrap his arms around Marc’s neck. Marc’s hands spanned Dani’s waist, sweat making the skin slippery under his palms. He gripped tighter; neither one of them cared about the bruises that would undoubtedly appear by morning.   
  
He felt his orgasm approaching and slowed down, forcing a hand between their bodies and fisting Dani’s cock, pumping him furiously as he ground against his lover’s prostate inside. Dani came with another scream, hot fluid covering his hand and their stomachs.   
  
Dani all but collapsed in his arms. Marc chased his own orgasm through the other man’s aftershocks, biting down on Dani’s shoulder as he found it, spots hazing his vision as he climaxed from the instinctive fluttering of his lover’s muscles around him.

They wound down slowly, breathing erratic and loud in the otherwise silent room. When his sight cleared, Marc found Dani gazing at him like he was the answer to every prayer.   
  
“You-” the older man rasped, throat raw, “You- that was-”  
  
Marc tried to come up with the right superlative: “Mind-blowing?” he gasped, “Incredible? Unbelievable?”  
  
Dani trumped them all. “Everything I never knew I could want.” He swallowed, “Or could have.”  
  
There was no verbal answer Marc could give to that; he pressed a kiss to already bruised and swollen lips instead, gentle, soothing and reassuring. “And incredible,” he whispered into Dani’s mouth. “And mind-blowing, and unbelievable, what you just let me do to you.”  
  
“That smile of yours should be listed as a weapon,” Dani groaned as he shifted in Marc’s lap, feeling gradually returning to his extremities.   
  
“Not sure how effective I want it to be on anyone else,” Marc said unthinkingly, and stopped cold. He stared at his team mate with worried eyes. “You can unhear that bit if you want to.”   
  
“I think I’m too tired to be surprised. You’ve _exhausted_ me, Marc.” True to the words, Dani failed to smother a yawn.  
  
It wasn’t exactly what Marc wanted to hear, but it was enough for now. “Let me get us cleaned up,” they disentangled themselves gingerly, “And we’ll sleep.” He grimaced at the mess they’d made of the top sheet. “Maybe with the spare blankets.”  
  
“I don’t much care,” Dani murmured, already dozing off. “Let you do a lot tonight already.”  
  
“You will in the morning,” Marc muttered, padding to the bathroom and taking care of the necessities. He brought back a washcloth and wiped off the worst of the mess from their bodies. Dani grumbled when Marc pulled the sheet out from under him, but was quick to snuggle up to his team mate under the new blanket.   
  
“Didn’t figure you for a cuddler,” Marc pulled Dani flush against him, spooning up against the older man’s back.  
  
“You are; still not surprised,” Dani managed around another yawn. “Sleep. Night, Marc.”  
  
Marc pressed a kiss to Dani’s hair. “Night, Dani.”  
  
He feared he wouldn’t drop off for all the thoughts buzzing in his head, but sleep found him quickly and deeply, wrapped around Dani, in his bed.  
  
-*-  
  
Marc woke alone. Fear hit him like the tarmac after a highside until he heard the shower going in the bathroom. Uncaring for his nakedness, he got up and pushed the door open.  
  
Dani was staring at himself in the full-length mirror, transfixed by the picture he made. Marc whistled lowly, smugly impressed despite himself. Dani’s eyes flicked up at the noise, catching Marc’s in the reflection.   
  
Dani’s lips were still red. His hair was a mess; there were bruises dotted along his chest and darker ones around his waist and hips. He had a prominent bite mark on his collarbone that Marc barely remembered leaving in the heat of the moment.  
  
“You can stop looking so smug any time now,” Dani said, eyes never leaving mirror-Marc’s.   
  
“You loved every minute of everything I did to you,” Marc retorted, both rebuttal and question.   
  
Dani finally turned, and met his gaze directly. “I did.” He smiled softly at his team mate.  
  
Marc stepped closer. “Enough for a repeat performance?” He stopped an arm’s length away, waiting for Dani’s answer.   
  
Dani snorted. “Come here,” he pulled Marc in, “And smile for me.” They kissed chastely compared to the previous night; close-mouthed, a light pressure. “And don’t you _dare_ smile at anyone else.”  
  
Marc’s expression could shame the sun. “The things it does to you?” He recalled Dani saying something like that last night.  
  
“The things _you do_ ,” Dani agreed emphatically, and pushed him into the shower.

-*-

Cal and Jorge were enjoying a leisurely, Monday morning breakfast before post-race testing. That is to say, they each had their head cradled in one hand, coffee in the other, and sunglasses shielding their eyes from the morning light, both artificial and natural.  
  
Jorge dropped his mug when Marc sauntered into the hotel restaurant grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Cal’s joined his on the floor when Dani followed more slowly, hindered by a limp he couldn’t quite mask.  
  
The situation was too surreal; he had to laugh, or go crazy. Maybe it wasn’t an either/or thing. It was probably both.   
  
Dani winced as he sat down.  
  
Definitely both.  
  
He started laughing, voice edging on hysterical. Dani looked up at the sound, and glared even as he blushed through pink to outright _scarlet_.  
  
“They aren’t exactly hiding it, are they? Brave of them,” Cal wheezed beside him.  
  
Marc sat down beside Dani and threw an arm over the shorter rider’s shoulders. The movement dislodged the neckline of Dani’s shirt; Jorge spotted a livid red mark and abruptly fell silent.  
  
“Don’t think make-up’s going to cover what Marc did to him,” he said quietly.   
  
Dani tugged his collar back into place and switched his glare to his team mate. They whispered to each other; despite his best efforts, Jorge couldn’t make out what was said.  
  
With a final roll of his eyes, Dani grabbed the offending hand and held it on the table top. Marc proffered half of the breakfast on his tray; Dani ignored the food and went only for the steaming mug, the whole scene looking like a normal, long established tradition.  
  
“Think we should stop staring?” Cal muttered to him.  
  
“Probably,” Jorge muttered back. Then, “Who had the pot on ‘suddenly realising they’re an old married couple already’?”  
  
They realised the answer at the same time. “That _bastard_ ,” Cal swore.  
  
Aleix Espargaro was about to become a rich, rich man.  
  
-*-  
  
 _Brno, 2014. Saturday afternoon._  
  
Dani winked at Marc as he strolled back into the garage. “Pole position again. You going to do me like you did last year?”  
  
Marc laughed, and shot him a dirty grin. “Baby, didn’t you notice? I’ve been doing you like that all season already.”  
  
Their mechanics exchanged long-suffering looks, commiserating with each other over the unwanted knowledge they all shared.  
  
 _Sunday night._  
  
“God, _Dani_!” Marc keened, throwing his head back to give the shorter man better access to the tendons he was sucking at. “Dani, _please_!”  
  
Two fingers deep into his team mate, hard enough to _ache_ , Dani stroked over Marc’s prostate again and relished the younger man’s response. He pulled away, admiring the bruise already beginning to form on his team mate’s collarbone. “Look at you, Marc,” he said, voice hoarse and wrecked. “So desperate. So hot for me.” He nipped at the dark spot. “The _things_ I’m going to do to you tonight.”  
  
“Promise?” Marc gasped out, pupils blown wide open with lust.  
  
Dani crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He broke away to whisper the words into Marc’s mouth.   
“Baby, I _guarantee_.”


End file.
